


Little Flame

by Ferith12



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: The music of the Ainor from the maia who will one day be called Gandalf.





	Little Flame

Eru, the One, gathered them before Him and spoke to them, declaring a mighty theme.  And the little Flame stood in the shadow of the Great Fire and listened to the words of the One and was filled with awe and fear and boundless joy, for this theme was unlike any other he had sung, alone or in company with a few of his brothers or the Great Fire.  But this was to be sung by all the Ainur together in the presence of the One.  

The Great Fire's voice arose in melody, and it met in harmony with the voices of the other Great ones and led them and followed and led, and the little Flame danced with the other small flames about the Great Fire and their voices intertwined and their music was like light and heat and fearless, and the little Flame was exceedingly glad, for he saw that the Great Fire was mighty, and the One was pleased.

The voice of the Great Fire rose and rose to a mighty crescendo, till the voices of the small flames were near drowned out, and many sang in unison with the Great Fire.  Then the Little Flame faltered in his song, for though he tried to sing in harmony with the Great Fire and also with all the others, it seemed now that the Great fire sang a music that was counter to the others, and it came into the mind of the Little Flame that the Great Fire had erred. Then discord spread out from the Great Fire and the Little Flame who stood nearest him knew not what to do, for the Great Fire seemed intent to bend all to his will, and the little flame flickered and was afraid, and chaos raged about him.  But he would not sing in unison with the Great Fire, for though he loved the Great Fire he loved more the One, and he would not join in the spoiling of the music, and so he was silent.

Then the One arose, and the Little Flame perceived to his surprise that He smiled.  And a new theme began, and the Great Wind was chief in its singing, and it was beautiful and strong, and at its singing the Little Flame was heartened.  But in this song the Little Flame had no part, for he was not akin to the Great Wind, and his brothers no longer sang in tune with the will of the One but made a clamorous noise all about the Great Fire.  Then the Great Fire roared and grew dark and terrible, and the flames about him leaped and devoured, and all those who followed the Great Fire screamed and still more joined their number while others grew silent and the second theme was drowned out in ugliness.  But the little flame remained in the shadow of the Great Fire and would not join him, and he was surrounded in burning darkness and near extinguished.

Then the countenance of the One was stern, and the Little Flame trembled.  But, as it seemed, afar off, a new theme began, and it was soft and gentle, yet the Little Flame could hear it clearly through the clamor all about him. This music was utterly at variance with that of the Great Fire, and seemed the weaker of the two, yet as he hearkened to it the Little Flame felt grow within him a spark of hope.  And there, in the shadow of the Dark Fire the Little Flame began to sing in accord with this new music, and his song was like unto a light in dark places, and a stubborn hope that would not be gainsaid.  And brightly the little flame burned, and piercingly as he sang with the Sorrowful one, and his voice mixed with hers in harmony, and many others sang with them, for they heard still the vain braying of the Dark Fire and his many servants, but were not daunted, and indeed his most triumphant notes only served to make their own music more beautiful still, and the Little Flame rejoiced amid his sorrow for his brothers and the Dark Fire.

And Iluvatar arose and his face was terrible to behold and he raised both hands so that in one chord deeper than the deeps of the sea and higher than the light of the stars, the music ceased, and upon this last note the Little Flame stood before the face of Iluvatar and sang with all the fierceness of his heart, and his light was white and fearless.


End file.
